Drawn
by Emerald Lylythia
Summary: TRAD AU/OOC Harry est sauvé par Lucius au cimetière mais pourquoi l'espion a-t-il riqué sa vie ainsi que celle de son fils pour sauver le Golden Boy ? Harry va apprendre qu'il a besoin de l'aide de Lucius et Severus s'il veut un jour apprendre la magie dont il a besoin pour vaincre. HP/LM/SS attention: abus/maltraitance d'enfant; mpreg J'ai la permission pour traduire cette fanfic


_Note de l'auteur : juste un avertissement amical : l'histoire est au/ooc et la grammaire est pas terrible de temps en temps. Si vous avez un problème avec l'un des trois soyez libre d'en lire une autre. Sinon enjoy !_

_Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire est une traduction effectuée sur la requête de Cloums avec la permission de l'auteur IamSlytherin. CETTE HISTOIRE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! Sinon, désolé si la traduction n'est pas terrible._

Lucius n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il savait que c'était sa vie et la vie de son fils qu'il mettait en jeu mais il devait le faire. Le garçon tenait à peine, la baguette tremblait et bien que les âmes de ceux que Voldemort avait tués aient commencé à apparaitre depuis la connexion entre les baguettes, Harry n'allait pas tarder à faiblir. Lucius souhaitait pouvoir dire que c'était seulement pour sauver le monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait été un espion depuis une semaine après avoir été forcé à prendre la marque et avait travaillé pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son amant, Severus, mais là maintenant, il s'agissait du garçon. Il sentait la magie du garçon l'appeler et il savait qu'il devait le sauver, le protéger.

Se rappelant que son fils était en sécurité à l'école où ni sa mère ni aucun Mangemort ne pouvait l'atteindre, Lucius prit le portoloin et l'attacha avec un sort au corps de Cédric, les yeux de tout le monde sur les deux duellistes, et le renvoya à l'école. Maintenant, s'inquiéter pour le garçon et comment le sortir de là.

L'attention d'Harry avait été portée là où ses parents étaient apparus. Lily toucha son fils. « C'est bon, mon cœur. On est là. On va t'aider à t'en sortir. »

James hocha la tête. « Lâche la connexion et on les retiendra un moment mais tu dois récupérer le portoloin et sortir de là. »

Lucius se prépara et au moment où Harry lâcha la connexion, les esprits purent retenir Voldemort mais Lucius regarda alors que des stupéfix et autres maléfices lui étaient envoyés. Mais juste avant que doloris envoyé par Rodolphus ne touche Harry, Lucius le tacla au sol et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir il força Harry en transplanage d'escorte avec lui atterrissant en dehors des portes de Poudlard.

Harry se tourna pour le regarder avec peur et il réalisa qu'il portait encore ses robes et son masque mais Lucius avait besoin de faire entrer Harry dans les protections magiques avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse les suivre. Il envoya un patronus à Severus pour le prévenir au sujet de Maugrey et pris Harry par le bras.

Harry lutta et se débattit. « Non. Je ne vais nulle part avec vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez pris mais je suis… »

Lucius retira son masque. « J'ai sauvé votre vie mais cela ne servira à rien si vus ne rentrez pas dans les protections magiques. Cédric a déjà été renvoyé ici. »

Le garçon était abasourdi par le fait qu'il l'avait sauvé et que le corps de Cédric avait été renvoyé. Il avait à peine passé les grilles qu'il sentit Harry glisser et réalisa qu'il était blessé. Lucius avait été si anxieux de sortir Harry de là qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry avait été touché par un sort de découpe et avait du sang trempant le devant de sa chemise. Lucius savait qu'il devait amener Harry à l'infirmerie et le souleva du sol et se dépêcha autant que possible. Il pouvait voir que les spectateurs de l'épreuve avaient quitté les tribunes et il espérait que Maugrey avait été appréhendé quand il entra.

Remus fut le premier à le repérer quand il passa les portes et il pouvait voir que l'homme était prêt à le déchirer en morceaux. Mais tout le monde remarqua un Harry inconscient dans ses bras. Il fit signe à son fils qu'il repéra de les suivre et les mena à l'infirmerie.

Lucius expliqua ce qui s'était passé au cimetière pendant que Pomfresh observait Harry. « Il aurait été tué si je n'avais pas détruit ma couverture. Voldemort est de retour. »

Severus était apparu dans l'entrée. « Tu avais raison à propos de Maugrey c'était en réalité le fils de Crouch. Le vrai a été trouvé dans sa malle. »

Tous regardèrent le garçon allongé sur le lit et ce que le cimetière signifiait. Draco vint aux côtés de son père tremblant, tous les deux sachant que les actions de son père cette nuit avaient changé le cours de leur vie. Draco pouvait faire confiance à la plupart de ses amis mais il y aurait quand même des dangers, y compris sa mère qui se porterait probablement volontaire pour tuer son propre mari et fils lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'ils sont des traitres.

Severus vint aux côtés de Lucius et l'embrassa. « Je sentais l'attraction pour le garçon aussi mais es-tu sûr que nous avons fait le bon choix ? Tu as pris beaucoup de risques. »

Lucius soupira et secoua la tête. « Je savais que toi et Draco étiez en sécurité ici et si je n'avais pas agi, Harry serait mort. On sait tous les deux ce que l'attraction signifie, ce qu'il est. »

Même Draco savait ce dont il parlait alors qu'ils regardaient Harry reprendre ses esprits petit à petit avec Remus et Sirius qui étaient venus à l'école à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient dire à Harry sachant qu'il allait avoir de nombreuses questions. Les questions quand il se réveilla furent à propos de ce qui s'était passé et ceux près de lui expliquèrent à propos de Maugrey, le retour de Cédric et d'après ce qu'ils savaient à propos du cimetière aussi.

Les yeux d'Harry allèrent finalement sur Lucius et il demanda, « Pourquoi m'avez sauvé au cimetière ? Je pensais que vous étiez l'un des leurs. »


End file.
